Dan digo, Danny
by Sin - NaMe
Summary: Mr. Lancer decide dejar un trabajo acerca de fantasmas cuando algo sale mal... ¡Sus padres están en el salón! ¿Olvide de decir que Dan vive en la mente de Danny? Algo DxS!
1. Chapter 1

No me pertenece nada!

Danny: Estás escribiendo una historia o_o ¿de nuevo?

Sin-NaMe: Hey! de todas escogí esta porque aparece Dan ^^

Danny: ...En casi todas tus historias aparece Dan...

Sin-NaMe: Cierto ._.

* * *

- Tengo algo de sueño mamá, ¿podríamos hablar luego? -preguntaba Danny

Suspira- Mañana, Mr. Lancer nos ha invitado a hacer una demostración de cómo cazamos fantasmas

- ¿Qué Mr Lance hizo qué? -preguntaron Jazz y Danny al mismo tiempo sin poder aún creerlo

Jack sonríe con su sonrisa Goofy- ¿No es fascinante? ¡Te íbamos a preguntar para ver si podías ser parte de la demostración!

- ¿Qué fantasma van a usar? -pregunto Jazz temiendo por su hermano

Jack y Maddie se miran- Hay uno que siempre se aparece en Casper High, ¿cómo era? -puso cara pensativa- Creo que se hacía llamar Box Ghost

- Oh -dijo Danny más relajado- Uh… creo que aceptare entonces

Jazz mira a su hermano- ¿Estás seguro?

- Si Jazz, estoy seguro

Danny se va a su cuarto cansado, últimamente los fantasmas no atacaban así que ahora podía dormir tranquilamente. Estaba subiendo sus notas, lo cuál fue un alivio para sus padres. Pero algo mortificaba a Danny, algo que ClockWork no le advirtió.

**- ¿Qué pasa mini-yo? ¿Nervioso por la demostración? **- dijo Dan en su mente

- Cállate -le respondió- Desearía dormir, si no te importa

**- ¿Callarme? Eso no sería divertido **-últimamente Dan se comportaba casi como un adolescente- **Estoy muy curioso por lo que pueda pasar mañana, tú sabes, que pasa si de **_**casualidad **_**revelas tu secreto**

- Si te has olvidado, ahora vives dentro de mi cabeza -sonríe- Si me pasa algo, tú desapareces

Entonces por fin hubo silencio. Danny ahora sabía como controlar a Dan, sin embargo, no debía molestarse muy seguido ya que gracias a él sus ojos se ponían inmediatamente rojos y no verdes como siempre. Al día siguiente todo fue normal, Dan no fastidio a Danny como acordaron. Claro a menos de que Dash se atreviera a intentar molestarlo. Entonces llego la clase de Mr Lancer. Sus padres llegaron con Box Ghost, los alumnos fueron al patio para 'admirar' como se atrapaba un fantasma. Sus padres eran un hazmerreír, hasta Dan se reía en su mente. Ya cansado de ser la burla decide terminar esto por una vez.

- Boxy… -dijo tranquilo con sus ojos verdes como advertencia

Voltea- ¡No soy Boxy! ¡Soy Box Ghost! Y- los ojos de Danny se volvieron rojos ~nadie lo veía~

- Boxy -dijo para que los demás lo oyeran, avanzo unos pasos para que no intenten ver sus ojos- Si no te vas a la zona fantasma, créeme, el ser succionado será el menor de tus problemas

Sus padres se quedaron estupefactos al ver como el fantasma se iba a portal más cercano. Ellos estaban orgullosos, pero de alguna forma, asustados. Los demás estaban también algo en shock. Sam y Tucker por otro lado estaban preocupados ya que Danny normalmente no hacía eso.

- Clase al ver esta demostración -dijo Lancer alto pero nervioso- Les asignare una tarea, hagan un reporte sobre un fantasma

Los alumnos celebraron ya que todos iban a hacer sobre el chico fantasma. Tucker iba a hacer sobre Skulter y Sam sobre Ember. Danny aún no se decidía.

- Vamos amigo, el trabajo es para dentro de 2 días -se queja Tucker- Ya tienes que escoger a algún fantasma

Danny se puso a pensar… ¿Ember? No ¿Skulter? Peligroso ¿Frostbite? Muy vergonzoso ¿ClockWork?

-** No te importa que te ayude ¿no? **-pregunta en tono inocente- **escógeme**

Los ojos de Fenton se abrieron, quizá… no, tenía que discutir esto con Dan a solas.

- Sam, Tucker… uh… nos vemos -se fue corriendo

Sam's POV

Estábamos coordinando sobre quien íbamos a hacer cuando Danny salió corriendo. Él no hace eso a menos que sea peligroso. ¡Ja! ¿Qué podría ser ahora peligroso? Jale a Tucker para seguirlo y lo hicimos. Él se escondió entre varias cajas y se duplico. ¿Por qué haría eso? Vi a Tucker y en su cara pude ver que también estaba confundido. Cuando volteamos pudimos que el otro Danny tenía los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos… esos ojos… no puede ser… ¿Dan? ¡¿Qué rayos hace Danny con Dan? Algo esta mal ¿Danny esta siendo controlado?

Nobody's POV

**- ¿Y? decidiste **-pregunto algo impaciente

Suspira- De hecho sacaría una A, pero sería sospechoso y deseguro alguien descubriría mi secreto

**- Exacto** -sonríe- **¿Entonces harás de ClockWork?**

Lo mira- Si… no lo sé, necesito la nota, pero no puedo desproteger mi secreto

**- ¿Le dirás a Tucker y Sam acerca de que estoy dentro de tu mente?**

Empieza a dudar- No lo sé, ustedes no se llevan bien y _sé_ exactamente porque

**- Es obvio que Samantha va a pensar que te estoy controlando y Tucker pensará lo mismo**

Hace un bufido- Después de lo que has hecho, yo también pensaría lo mismo

**- Pero lo acabas de hacer Danny **-sonríe- **Mmm… creo que esta conversación no a sido privada **-mira arriba- **Ya sé que están allí**

Danny se congelo, ¿había alguien?- ¿Danny? -pregunto una voz familiar

**- Vamos Danny, respóndele antes de que empiece a atacarme**

Suspira- ¿Sam? -voltea para mirar a sus amigos

- ¿Qué hace Dan aquí? -pregunta Tucker entre molesto y asustado

Sam lo mira- ¿Te hizo algo? ¡Te apuesto que te amenazo o que te esta controlando!

**- Me debes -dice sonriendo**

Sonríe- No apostamos nada -mira a Sam- Tranquila Sam, no puede hacer nada a menos que quiera desaparecer

**- Y por si se les ocurre atacarme, todo lo que le ocurre a Danny me ocurre a mi y viceversa **-se ríe- **En otra palabras, lo siento, peor hoy no podemos divertirnos a menos que quieras a mini-yo muerto**

Danny lo mira algo fastidiado- Pasado haremos esto -Dan se confunde- te nombrare como hermano mayor de Phantom, no futuro malvado de otra línea del tiempo de Phantom

**- Entonces harás de mí, ¿ah? **-mira a Sam- **Lo siento pero desde que estoy con Danny necesito dormir, así que -**desaparece

Tucker empieza a buscarlo con la mirada- ¿A dónde fue?

- A mi cabeza -se ríe- chicos creo que ya decidí que fantasma voy a hacer

Una sonrisa nerviosa aparece en el rostro de la gótica- ¿Estás seguro Danny? Quiero decir, ¿cómo estas seguro de que Dan no va a herir a nadie?

- Por que si lo hace -sonríe maliciosamente- deseara no haberlo hecho

* * *

OMG Danny esta siendo malvado sin quererlo o_o

Danny: ¿Uh?… ¡¿haré mi reporte sobre Dan?

Sin-NaMe: ¿Algún problema? *limpiando ecto-armas*

Danny: …no ¬¬

Sin-NaMe: ^w^… bueno: Después de 48 horas ^^

Danny: solo pon 2 días después -_-"

* * *

- Tucker Foley -llamó Mr. Lancer, las exposiciones habían sido casi las mismas, nada nuevo. Los trabajos en escrito solo era una hoja.

Se para y le entrega un mini librito- Yo he decidido hacer de Skulter -dijo llamando la atención de todos

- ¿Quién rayos es Skulter? -pregunta Dash fastidiado

Mala suerte- ¡Mr Baxter!

- Skulter es el 'gran' cazador de la Zona Fantasma -le responde mientras pone una imagen grande de él en la pizarra- Skulter vive en una isla que se puede encontrar en esta. Él esta obsesionado con cazar especies raras como Danny Phantom que es un halfa -dice orgulloso de su amigo- Gracias

Bueno, fue corto, pero algo impresionante. ¿Cómo Tucker sabía que Phantom era un halfa? Ni si quiera Valerie había pensado en eso, para ella Danny Phantom es sólo un fantasma. Lo que la hacía sentir algo confundida era que Danny -como Phantom- hace un tiempo le había explica que Dani era un halfa. Sam hizo su exposición sobre Ember sorprendiendo a todos. ¿La cantante era un fantasma? Se pregunto Mr. Lancer. Eso si era revelador. Entonces fue el turno de Valerie, ella hizo sobre Dani Phantom.

- Dani Phantom -dijo señalando una imagen de ella con Danny- Es la prima de Danny Phantom enemigo 1° de Amity Park. Ella no vive, al igual que su primo, en la zona fantasma. Es un halfa, en otras palabras, mitad humana mitad fantasma -entonces decidió agregar- al igual que Phantom -señala una imagen de Vlad- Su enemigo más peligroso es Vlad Plasmius quien es también uno de los 3 halfas en el mundo. Y aunque sé el nombre su mitad humana, no creo que se los tenga que decir

¿Valerie conocía a la prima de Phantom? Se preguntaba la mayoría, Oh mejor ¿sabía el secreto de Vlad? Se preguntaba el trío. Pasaron varios minutos, los siguientes grupos usaron el termino halfa fingiendo también haber descubierto eso. Danny solo se preocupaba por la aparición de Dan al frente de la clase. El día anterior habían hecho una practica como iba a ser. Dan se veía como Phantom a excepción de que era un poco más grande, su pelo seguía siendo llamas y sus ojos rojos no tenía el círculo negro alrededor.

- Daniel Fenton -dijo Mr Lancer- ¡Daniel Fenton! -ese grito si lo despertó

Se para y se va adelante- Yo uh…

- ¿No hiciste tu informe Fenturd?

Sonríe- Si lo hice -Dan aparece

- ¡Phantom! -grita Paulina y corre hacia él

La mira- **Si te acercas no dudare en atacarte** -dijo con su voz fría

- ¡Sabías que eras malvado! -grita Valerie

Mira a Valerie- **Oh, creo que me confundes con mi **_**hermano**_** menor **

- Dan Phantom -exclama Danny- hermano mayor de Danny Phantom, él comparación de su hermano-

Sonríe- **No me preocupo por insignificantes vidas**

- ¿Me dejarías hablar Dan? Si no le diré a _mamá_ quien por cierto se molestaría mucho al saber de tu hobby-sonríe

Sonríe al escuchar 'mamá'- **En realidad se molestaría con mi hermano menor, después de todo él salva gente cuando al ser un fantasma debería de torturarlos**

- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? -dice Star algo asustada por lo que acababa de oír- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Mira a Danny y luego a Star- **Aunque parezca joven, tengo 24 años**

- Cuántos años tiene Phantom entonces -pregunta Valerie

- **Él tiene 14 años, joven, pero desgraciadamente tiene su 'complejo de héroe' lo que nos hace distintos**

Mira a Dan- ¿Entonces te consideras malvado?

**- Si pones a Phantom invisible vigilándome, un grupo de ciudadanos y a mi en una habitación **-sonríe- **Si**

Valerie se para- ¿Danny Phantom esta en esta habitación?

-** ¿En verdad crees que me va a dejar sólo conociéndome? Ahora que lo pienso, ¡Hola Desiree!**

Star suspira- Desearía poder estar en la zona fantasma para conocer al chico fantasma -susurra

- _Si lo deseas, así será_ - -se escucho una voz femenina

Dan y Danny suspira, 'Phantom' aparece- **Esta vez yo no tuve nada que ver, solo salude**

- Ya lo sé -responde su 'hermano'- De todas formas- Valerie le lanza un rayo y desaparece

Parpadea- Eso… fue muy fácil -mira a Dan- No era Phantom, ¿O si?

- **Muy observadora, no, Danny mando a una 'sombra' a vigilarme **-mira a Star- **Si sabes que gracias a tu deseo estamos en la zona fantasma-**

- ¡¿Podrías dejar de intentar hacer sentir a la gente miserable?

Sonríe- **Cálmate Fenton, después de todo tú ya has estado en la zona fantasma, ¿no? **-dice si con la cabeza- **Entonces no sé por que te pones paranoico**

- Sabes muy bien por que lo hago -mira por la ventana- estamos en el castillo de Pariah Dark

Pone cara aburrida- **En otras palabras, estamos muy lejos de la salida a menos que quieras ir donde Frostbite para decir tu **_**pequeño **_**secreto **-sonríe- **Si quieres les digo ahora**

- Lo haces y desapareces ¿lo sabes no?

Sam y Tucker se paran y miran a Dan- ¿Es parte de tu plan? ¿Para recuperar tu cuerpo?

- **Si lo pones de esa forma, si, pero yo no traje a Desiree y yo no hice el deseo**

Valerie estaba ahora confundida- ¿Recuperar tu cuerpo?

**- Gracias a Phantom tengo que vivir en este cuerpo, el verdadero si es de acuerdo a mi edad y por supuesto **-mira a Danny- ** Gracias a las consecuencias de luchar contra **_**mi **_**hermano ahora vivo-**

- ¡No lo dirás! -grita Sam

- ¡Lo haces y juramos que desearías nunca haberlo dicho! -continúa Tucker

Pone una 'poker face'- **Son aburridos, ¿pero dejamos algo de misterio? **-mira a la clase- **¿o no?**

* * *

**Sin-NaMe: ¡Alto! D:**

**Danny: ¿Qué pasa? o_o**

**Sin-NaMe: Quiero hacer otro capítulo…**

**Danny: -_-**

**Sin-NaMe: ¿Olvide de decir que tus padres están en el salón? ^^Uu?**

**Danny: QUÉ? O_O… ¬¬ *persiguiendo a Nathi***

**Sin-Name: Reviews! Ahhh! *corriendo***


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Phantom no me pertenece aunque lo desee D:

Sin-NaMe: ¡Volví :D!

Danny: Cuál de las 2 opciones pusiste como capítulo 2?

Sin-NaMe: q? ._.

Dan: -.-"

Danny: Opción 1 o 2?

Sin-NaMe: 2 :D!

Dan: El cap esta corto

Sin-NaMe: Culpa a la tarea de arte! en serio! ¿resúmenes y mapas conceptuales en arte? ¡Maténme!

Dan: Con gusto *sonrisa*

Sin-NaMe: Q? no! ahh! *corriendo* al fic T-T!

* * *

Todos estaban confundidos y asustados. ¿Por qué tenían que aparecer en la zona fantasma? A Dan no les molestaba estar allí, aparte porque era un fantasma, porque podía revelar el secreto de Danny durante el camino de vuelta. El futuro Danny miro a la ventana para hacerse una idea de donde estaban, entonces supo que no estaban en cualquier zona fantasmal.

- **Me esta empezando a gustar esto** -comenta en voz alta

Danny lo mira- Oh, ya cállate Dan

- **Cuida tus palabras Daniel, verás, no estamos en cualquier zona fantasmal** -sonríe

- ¿A qué te refieres? -mira la ventana- Oh no, esto no me esta pasando a mí, ¡esto debe de ser una equivocación! -Sam se acerca

- ¿Qué pasa?

Mira a Sam- **Estamos en la zona fantasmal… del **_**mi **_**futuro**

Sus ojos se abren como platos- ¡¿Qué? ¡Déjate de bromas! ¿qué le pasa a Danny?

- **Si no me crees** -se aleja- **míralo por ti misma**

Maddie lo mira- ¿A qué te refieres con 'tu futuro'? -Dan la ignora

Sam se acerco cuidadosamente a la ventana y pudo notar que la versión futura decía la verdad. Odiaba cuando tenía razón. Después de alejarse para conversar con Danny y Tucker, los alumnos se acercaron para notar que la zona fantasma estaba algo desierta, destruida. Cuando fueron transportados a la zona fantasmal gracias a Pariah Dark pudieron observar un cielo verde, fantasmas y varias puertas, pero esta zona estaba desértica. No habían muchas puertas, no se veían fantasmas y las zonas de tierra parecían destruidas por, quizá, batallas.

- ¿Danny Phantom? -pregunto una voz oscura. Era Fright Knight- ¡¿En dónde esta mi rey?

Danny, algo nervioso, volteo para verlo- **Estoy aquí Fright Knight **-contesto el mayor

- ¿Mi rey? -dijo sin poder creerlo- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- **Hubo un accidente en el cual Daniel vino y al descubrir su destino intento derrotarme **-su voz decía que estaba aburrido- **Ahora por su estupidez **-¡Hey!- **vivo en su mente**

Los ojos de Fright Knight miraba con terror a Danny y a Dan. Al ser la misma persona, ambos derrocaron a Pariah Dark solamente que Dan había tomado el puesto. Ahora ambos eran los más poderosos de la zona fantasmal. ¿Podía atacar a Daniel sin dañar a Phantom? Sacude su cabeza.

- ¿Desea que lo lleve al palacio?

- **Daniel es prácticamente el rey, pero aún no **-mira a Danny- **Serías un príncipe **-mira a su sirviente- **Llevamos al castillo, trata bien a Danny; al resto… has lo que quiera pero también llévalos**

- ¿Qué planeas ser ec-

- ¡No los pongas en _allí_! -grita Danny al ver que Fright Knight desenvainaba su espada

- Como usted diga -dice algo fastidiado por la orden

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Ya en el castillo todos estaban confundidos, ¿Fenton? ¿Un príncipe? Los de la A-lista no sabían que decir, el loser era un príncipe y gracias a él no estaban 'en' la espada del fantasma de Halloween. No entendían mucho. Los sirvientes los vistieron con ropas de la nobleza para que se puedan pasear por el palacio como amigos del príncipe ya que nadie quería ser reconocido como sirviente de Fenton.

Maddie y Jack estaban confundidos, ¿su hijo? ¿príncipe de la zona _fantasmal_? Eso no se lo esperaban, estaban más confundidos que el resto. ¿Quién era este fantasma? Ahora se lo preguntaban ¿No dijo que Danny había descubierto su destino? ¿Entonces Danny conocía a los Phantom?

- ¡Sir P-Fenton! -grita una rubia hacía Danny- ¡Tú eres Sir Fenton del pasado!

Sonríe- También es un gusto verte de nuevo Dora -la abraza

- No sabe como ha pasado todo aquí, gracias a Frostbite supimos en donde estaba el rey Dan en el pasado luchando con usted, ¡y usted venció!

- ¿Has peleado contra el rey? -varios sirvientes se acercaron curiosos ¿su rey había sido vencido por su pasado?

Danny estaba nervioso- Uh… si, y yo vencí, pero Dan se quedo en-

- **Basta de chismes Daniel**

Lo mira- ¡Pero si hace un rato lo ibas a decir al frente de todos!

Los mira y luego a Danny- **Eso fue antes de saber que estábamos en **_**esta **_**zona fantasmal y no en la del presente. Así que será mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación Danny**

- Tú no eres mi padre -Dan sonríe, esto le dio una idea, ¿qué pasa si los demás piensan que no es humano?

Se pone serio- **Vuelve a tu habitación o serás castigado Daniel, obedece**

- ¡No eres mi/su padre! -gritan Danny, Jazz, Sam y Tucker

- **Sigue diciéndote eso mientras estas en tu habitación, que seas el príncipe no te da derecho a desobedecer a tu mayor… a menos que quieras que-**

- Esta bien -sube las escaleras- Nos vemos en el comedor chicos

Dan sonríe al ver que Danny cierra su puerta- ¿Qué planeas Dan?

- **¿Yo? Nada, ¿qué te da esa idea Samantha?**

Maddie se pone adelante- Mi Danny no es hijo tuyo, es mío y de Jack, humano

- **Como le dije a Daniel, sigue diciéndote eso. Maddeleine no puedo decir mucho ya que es el secreto de Danny **-suspira, se olvido que ellos también estaban allí-** Si me disculpan debo de ir a ver unos asuntos a la tierra**

Esta vez Valerie es quien se acerca- ¿Por qué tú, una ser malvado ecto-plámisco, debe de atender asuntos en nuestro mundo? Tu reino es aquí

- Mr Grey -le regaña Mr Lancer- ¿A qué se refiere Sir Phantom?

- **No se preocupe Mr. Lancer -**mira a Val**- Allí es donde te equivocas de nuevo Valerie, ¿es que acaso Daniel no les ha dicho acerca de este mundo? ¿En el cual él y yo reinamos ambas realidades?**

Hubo un silencio incómodo. ¿Reinaban los dos juntos? ¿Fenton y él? ¡¿Qué demonios es este mundo? Dash estaba algo en shock por la 'revelación' de que Fenton en realidad era hijo de un Phantom, prácticamente era sobrino de Danny Phantom ¿no? ¿por qué sus nombres concuerdan? ¿Acaso Fenton es Phantom? Nah, eso es imposible ¿cierto? Todos se preguntaban lo mismo, Valerie ya sabía la verdad, ella sabía que existían los halfas y como los llamaban gracias a Dani.

- Danny es él ¿cierto? -pregunto con una voz nerviosa por la respuesta

Sonríe- **Daniel estará furioso aunque yo no haya hecho nada, has deducido su secreto sin quererlo ¿verdad?**

- ¿Qué secreto? -pregunta Maddie y mira a Valerie- ¿Cuál es el secreto?

Sam mira a Valerie- Él nunca te uso, él en verdad te quería

- Cujo es un perro fantasma que persigue a Danny, él nunca tuvo un perro

- Y-yo -dijo al fin- yo estaré en mi habitación -dijo antes de que alguien lograra verla llorar

Tucker lo mira- Dijiste que no dirías nada

Lo mira- No dije nada, y si me permites, ya me estaba yendo -desaparece

Los alumnos se miraron entre si. Mr Lancer, Jack y Maddie sabían que lo que decía no era verdad. Sabían que ese era un truco sucio, pero si había algo de dudo en sus mentes. ¿Por qué Danny nunca dice porque llega tarde? O ¿Por qué nunca llega a tiempo a casa antes del toque de queda? ¿Y si en verdad era hijo de Dan Phantom? Maddie sacude su cabeza, Danny era su hijo y el de Jack, no de ese malévolo fantasma infernal.

Tiempo más tarde, la cena ya estaba lista. Todos fueron conducidos a un hermoso comedor en el cual ya se situaban Danny y Dan, pero había algo diferente en este último, estaba más grande. El trío se alarmo antes esto ¿estaba recuperando su cuerpo? No lo sabían, pero debían de averiguarlo pronto.

- Hola chicos -dijo Danny como siempre, vestido como un 'verdadero' príncipe

Sam se acerca, ella llevaba el vestido que tuvo en el baile- ¡Danny! -grito aliviada

- **Tienes que decirles la verdad tarde o temprano Daniel**

- No soy tu hijo, s-

- **Eres Danny Phantom, mi pasado **-completo con una sonrisa. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos

Maddie mira a su hijo- ¿Eso es cierto Danny? ¿Eres el chico fantasma?

Danny no sabía que hacer, estaba nervioso. No sabía si lo iban a rechazar o a aceptar, le gustaba la segunda opción pero no sabía si iba a pasar. Decidido abrió su boca para poder contestar la pregunta de su madre:

* * *

Sin-NaMe: y dice algo *w*

Danny: ¿Por qué lo terminaste allí?

Sin-NaMe: Porque se me vino otra historia a la cabeza :D!

Danny:...

Sin-NaMe: Okay, porque se me fue la inspiración ¬¬

Dan: XD

Sin-NaMe: ._. ... Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Danny Phantom no me pernetece D:

S-N: Ya volví!

Dan: Si, ya lo notamos D:

S-N: ¬¬

Dan: Digo... ^w^U!

Danny: XD

* * *

- Yo…

- ¡**Danny**!

Empezó a mirar a todos lados ¿un sueño? Tomo aire, gracias a Dios sólo era un sueño. Miro la hora… '6:00am'. se había levantado temprano por primera vez en todo el año. Entonces se tensó, miro la fecha, era _ese _día, el día de las exposiciones.

- ¿Una visión? -se preguntó confundido

- **Yo tratándote como mi hijo, sólo en tus sueños pasa eso Daniel**

Parpadea- ¿Por qué me llamas Daniel? Pensé que habíamos quedado en me llamarás Danny desde ese día

Se escucha una risa- **Lo sé, sólo quería ver tu reacción, y de nada**

- ¿Qué?

- **Tú no te levantaste, **_**yo **_**te levante**

Pone cara aburrida- Ah eso…

Danny se sentó un momento en su cama y se fue a alistar. Bajó las escaleras tranquilo, si sólo era un sueño, nada iba a pasar ¿cierto? Quizá Dan tenía razón, quizá sólo era un tonto sueño que se le ocurrió aparecer esa noche.

La escuela estuvo tranquila hasta la hora de las exposiciones. Danny estaba nervioso, todas las exposiciones eran las mismas y aún peor. ¡Ahora era el turno de Tucker!

Tucker Foley -llamó Mr. Lancer, las exposiciones habían sido casi las mismas, nada nuevo. Los trabajos en escrito solo era una hoja.

Se para y le entrega un mini librito- Yo he decidido hacer de Skulter -dijo llamando la atención de todos

- ¿Quién rayos es Skulter? -pregunta Dash fastidiado

Mala suerte- ¡Mr Baxter!

- Skulter es el 'gran' cazador de la Zona Fantasma -le responde mientras pone una imagen grande de él en la pizarra- Skulter vive en una isla que se puede encontrar en esta. Él esta obsesionado con cazar especies raras como Danny Phantom que es un halfa -dice orgulloso de su amigo quien no se veía muy tranquilo- Gracias

Bueno, fue corto, pero algo impresionante. ¿Cómo Tucker sabía que Phantom era un halfa? Ni si quiera Valerie había pensado en eso, para ella Danny Phantom es sólo un fantasma y ¿por qué tenía el sentimiento de un DeJa Vu?. Lo que la hacía sentir confundida era que Phantom hace un tiempo le había explica que Dani era un halfa. Sam hizo su exposición sobre Ember sorprendiendo a todos. ¿La cantante era un fantasma? Se pregunto Mr. Lancer. Eso si era revelador. Entonces fue el turno de Valerie, ella hizo sobre Dani Phantom.

- Dani Phantom -dijo señalando una imagen de ella con Danny- Es la prima de Danny Phantom enemigo 1° de Amity Park. Ella no vive, como su primo, en la zona fantasma. Es un halfa -entonces decidió guardarse el significado pero agregó- al igual que Phantom -señala una imagen de Vlad- Su enemigo más peligroso es Vlad Plasmius quien es también uno de los 3 halfas en el mundo. Y aunque sé el nombre su mitad humana, no creo que se los tenga que decir

¿Valerie conocía a la prima de Phantom? Se preguntaba la mayoría, Oh mejor ¿sabía el secreto de Vlad? Se preguntaba Sam y Tucker quienes vieron a Danny no muy sorprendido, eso era sospechoso. Él al notar las miradas fingió sorpresa pero sus amigos ya sospechaba que algo él sabía. Pasaron varios minutos, los siguientes grupos usaron el termino halfa fingiendo también haber descubierto eso. Danny solo se preocupaba por la aparición de Dan al frente de la clase. Le preocupaba que todo lo de su sueño se repitiera y algo malo pasara y aún más viendo que no había podido convencer aquella mañana a sus padres de no ir.

- Daniel Fenton -dijo Mr Lancer- ¡Daniel Fenton! -ese grito si lo despertó ~otra vez~

Se para y se va adelante- Yo uh…

- ¿No hiciste tu informe Fenturd?

Sonríe- Si lo hice -Dan aparece

- ¡Phantom! -grita Paulina y corre hacia él

La mira- **Si te acercas no dudare en atacarte** -dijo con su voz fría

- ¡Sabías que eras malvado! -grita Valerie

Mira a Valerie- **Oh, creo que me confundes con mi **_**hermano**_** menor**

- Dan Phantom -exclama Danny- hermano mayor de Danny Phantom, él comparación de su hermano no es un halfa

Dan sonríe- **Solía serlo, pero luego me pregunte ¿por qué querer ser mitad humano? **-Danny hace un mohín con sus labios, era obvio que Dan no iba a perder la oportunidad de gritar su secreto

- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? -dice Star algo asustada- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Mira a Danny y luego a Star- **Aunque parezca joven, tengo 24 años**

- Cuántos años tiene Phantom entonces -pregunta Valerie

- **Él tiene 14 años, joven, pero desgraciadamente tiene su 'complejo de héroe' lo que nos hace distintos**

Mira a Dan- ¿Entonces te consideras malvado?

**-**Sonríe aún más, ¿iban a terminar en _esa _zona fantasmal?- **Si**

Valerie se para decir algo al igual que Satr cuando Dan la interrumpe- **Desiree, deseo que desaparezcas**

- _Si lo deseas, así será_ - -se escucho una voz femenina

Dan y Danny suspiran, eso estuvo cerca- ¿Qué fue eso? -pregunto Sam, ni ella estaba segura

Parpadea- ¿Sabían que esto iba a pasar? -mira a Danny y luego a Dan- ¿Cómo?

- **Muy observadora Val**

- Por lo menos eso no paso -toma un poco de aire aliviado

Sonríe- **Cálmate Fenton, después de todo ha pasado nada**

- ¿Qué dijiste? -lo mira con sus ojos muy abiertos

Pone cara aburrida- **Cálmate Fen- **sus ojos también se abren, si no fuera por esa situación habría repetido lo que iba a decir en su sueño- **¿No crees qué-**

- -pase de otra manera?

Sam y Tucker se paran y miran a Dan- ¡¿Qué esta pasando? Y no digan mentiras

Danny y Dan se miran, eso no era muy buena señal- **Debemos de irnos, el único que fantasma que nos llevaría hasta **_**allá **_**sería Desiree, pero…**

Asiente- Pero también quizá vayamos a _esta zo-_

- Al fin nos vemos chiquillo -dice una voz seria- Me debes 200 años de prisión

**- Esto se va a poner feo **-susurra al reconocer a Walker

Lo mira- ¿Y tú quién eres? No importa, luego lidiaré contigo -mira a Danny- primero, a los negocios

- ¡Tú planeaste esto! ¡¿Verdad? -grita Sam señalando a Dan

Su cara estaba nervioso, por primera vez, Dan se sentía nervioso de lo que le pudieran decir- **¡En serio! Esta vez no hice nada, **_**esta vez **_**si soy inocente**

- Créanlo o no chicos -lo miran- tiene razón

Walker los mira- ¿Entonces estas con él? Muy mal, entonces también me debes 200 años por ser el cómplice

Cruza sus brazos- **Yo nunca dije que estaba con él **-Danny le manda una mirada amenazadora, si todos se iban, él también- **Ya, confieso, si estaba con Danny**

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, su mundo se oscureció. _Oh genial_ pensó con un poco de sarcasmo en él, no habían sido transportados a la zona fantasma del futuro, pero no pensaron que eso significaba no que no podían ir a la zona fantasma _del _presente. Dan había desaparecido volviendo a Danny quien estaba medio conciente de lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando se despertaron, ya estaba en una celda. Danny no intentó acercarse, sabía que era a prueba de humanos y fantasmas. Walker no es tonto. Miro al resto para ver si alguien lo miraba, entonces se duplicó e hizo que Dan se despertara. Poco sabían que cierta cazadora estaba despierta…

- ¿Danny? -ambos se tensaron, esa voz… era…

* * *

S-N: ¡Alguien!

Dan: No has terminado aún ._.

S-N: Matas la sorpresa ¬_¬

Dan: Fue un placer ^w^

* * *

Valerie.

* * *

S-N: Fin! :D

Dan: Aún no terminas ^-^

S-N: ¡Deja de matar mis sorpresas! ¬3¬

Dan: ¡Y tú deja de interrumpir la historia! ¬o¬!

S-N: ¡Entonces hagamos un acuerdo, dejas de matar mis sorpresas y yo dejo de interrumpir! ¬.¬

Dan: Trato hecho! ¬-¬

Danny: O_O

* * *

Danny y Dan estaban paralizados en sus sitios. Valerie se sentó y al notar que estaban tensos intento tirar sus armas, entonces se dio cuenta de algo, ella ya no tenía armas.

- Te las quitaron ¿cierto? -pregunto Danny relajándose porque ya no podía dispararles de la nada

Asiente- **Eso esta mejor entonces, no queremos que hayan accidentes mientras todos duermen**

- Pero Valerie -lo mira- No se lo debes de decir a nadie

- ¿Decir qué? -preguntaron los demás quienes se acaban de despertar

Valerie se alarmo por esto ¡Iban a ser descubiertos! ¡Y por su culpa!… si no se hubiera despertado… una idea se vino a su mente- Que Dan me gusta

- ¡¿Qué? -gritan todos excepto Dan quien estaba, si era posible para él, en shock

Se acerca de él- Ya confesé mis sentimientos ¿cierto?

- **S-si **-sonríe aún en shock

Maddie los mira horrorizada- ¡¿Pero si es un fantasma? ¡Y mayor!

- **El amor no tiene edad -**respondió no muy seguro aún de si seguirle la corriente

- y no importa que sea o haya sido, es mi novio Mrs Fenton

Todos los que se habían volteado los vuelven a mirar- ¡¿QUÉ?

* * *

S-N: Aww Dan x Valerie!

Dan: ¿Te estás vengando? ¬.¬

Danny: Si fuera venganza te hubiera puesto con Vlad U.U

S-N: Seeh...

Dan: O_O… Reviews!


	4. PETITION

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe


End file.
